KR2008 Alternate Storyline Episode 2
by SaiyaGirl1
Summary: This is a sequel to my Knight Rider 2008 Alternate Pilot fic. Kat is still trying to find info on Sam, and she and K.I.T.T go through the FBI's trial mission.
1. Chapter 1

**Knight Rider 2008 Alternate Storyline – Episode 2**

**Author's note:** Hello again, starting episode two now. I will add an episode title when I think of it. I am notoriously bad at titles, for some insane reason. I will take suggestions if anyone has any!

This episode will introduce more about 'my K.I.T.T' or Camaro!K.I.T.T as I like to call him sometimes. I decided to mix things up, and not have an entire episode explaining all of K.I.T.T's functions. I want to leave room for character growth and, of course, action. So the first few episodes I write, you will learn something new about Camaro!K.I.T.T.

Enjoy! And please review whether you love it or hate it. I cannot improve without feedback!

F.L.A.G Underground Compound

Carmen walked into the main lab. She knew immediately that something was wrong. "Where's KITT?" She demanded. "Don't tell me he got called on a mission! I was in the bathroom for five minutes!"

Pierce looked over at her. "Charles took Katherine aside earlier. I think he sent them out."

Carmen's face was disapproving. "What did he send them out for?" She asked,

Charles leaned over the metal railway of the upper walkway. "I sent those two on a very special mission, Carmen."

"A special mission?" Carmen's eyebrows pushed together.

Charles nodded sagely. "Oh yes. We've just been through our first mission together, and Katherine has agreed to join us permanently. I think that calls for a celebration of sorts, don't you think?"

Carmen played with her black ponytail in agitation. "I guess so. But what could you have sent them out for?"

Charles smiled down at her.

********

Phoenix, Arizona

"...and one double pepperoni." Kat finished reciting from the lengthy list in her hand.

The man behind the counter grinned at her. "That's a lot of pies." He said. "Going to eat all these yourself?"

Kat smiled back at him from behind her black sunglasses. "Of course not, I'm going to a party." She placed two fifties on the counter while her pizzas were stacked up.

She carried them out to K.I.T.T. The hot sun beat down on her bare neck. Her ponytail and tank top were damp with sweat. It must have hit ninety degrees out while she was inside. Christmas was only two short weeks away. Nothing like winter in Arizona. "Get the door for me, please." She whispered. "My hands are full."

K.I.T.T opened the passenger door for her, then folded down the seat. She carefully placed the stack of pizza boxes in the back seat and secured them with the seat belt. The seat belts in K.I.T.T were slightly different than in a normal car. There were two per passenger, that met at the middle of the chest and at the navel. Kat wasn't sure why that was, she would have to ask Carmen, but it did make it easier to secure a stack of pizza boxes.

K.I.T.T replaced the passenger's seat and Kat crawled into the driver's seat. The cool leather against her overheated skin sent a shiver through her. She took a second to rest the back of her neck on the headrest.

K.I.T.T closed the door as she took the wheel. "Okay." Kat said as she steered out of the parking lot. "Think we can get back to the compound before the pies cool?" She challenged. "I would hate to have to microwave these babies, that would be sacrilege."

"I'm sure we can make it back in time." K.I.T.T said, a little smugly.

Once they were out on the highway, Kat pushed the Turbo Boost button. She couldn't help but smile as the scenery outside blurred beyond recognition. But then she felt a little guilty. "Should we really be having fun like this?" She asked K.I.T.T.

"We're having fun now?" K.I.T.T asked. He wasn't being sarcastic, only curious.

Kat had noticed something about his voice. It was always the same volume, even when he spoke in her ear. When people talked, their voices rose and fell in volume depending on what they were saying and what feelings they were expressing. K.I.T.T's A.I was designed to show emotion in it's voice, to make the Driver more comfortable. But since his voice never changed pitch or volume, she found it odd, and a little empty. The emotions displayed were dull. She would have to mention it to Pierce.

"Something like this, it's not a mission." Kat explained. "Should we really be messing around?"

"We don't have a mission right now." K.I.T.T reminded.

"Still... using Turbo Boost so frivolously? I would hate to see the gas bill." Kat said. She thought for a moment. "What do you run on, anyway? Rocket fuel?"

K.I.T.T's voice changed to a flat monotone. "That is classified information. Further inquiry on that subject will result in disciplinary action."

Kat blinked at the voice modulator. "What was that?" She asked, her eyebrows shooting up in alarm.

K.I.T.T's voice returned to normal. "My apologies, Kat. What did I say?"

Kat frowned. "You don't know what you said?"

"Negative." K.I.T.T said. "David had Pierce place blocks into my programming. Pierce tried to fight the decision, but David believes that I am a security risk."

Kat nodded, understanding. "That's probably my fault. I bet David realized that you were the one that told me about Sam. He wasn't happy that I'd found out." Her frown deepened at the memory. "I'm sorry, KITT."

"I can handle the restrictions." K.I.T.T assured her. "Did I say anything rude to you?"

Kat shook her head. "No, it was fine." She said. She wondered what other unpleasantness David had in store for her. If she didn't have K.I.T.T's help, she wouldn't be able to find out what had happened to Sam.

Charles had told her that it was an accident. But even he didn't know the details. Only David did. Kat was sure that if it had really been an accidental death, David wouldn't be so tight-lipped about it.

If K.I.T.T couldn't help her, she would have to go to Pierce. She was sure that David had already told him not to help her, but she wondered if she could convince him to anyway. Would he risk getting in trouble with David for her? She didn't know him well at all. This was going to be difficult.

********

They made it back to the compound in under thirty minutes. To say everyone was overjoyed was an understatement. The yells of happiness and excitement was nearly deafening. Kat realized that a lot of people here had probably been underground for quite some time. And pizzerias didn't usually deliver to secret underground facilities.

Kat was relieved of the boxes and everyone headed up to the kitchen, which had enough room for everyone to move around in, and there was the added bonus of housing cold drinks.

Kat spotted Pierce still working at his desk. She walked up to him. "Do that later." She smiled at him. "Pizza."

Pierce didn't look up at her. He continued to type quickly at his keyboard. "Just a second..." He said slowly,

Kat frowned at him. "I could just pick you up, toss you over my shoulder and carry you upstairs." She offered.

Pierce snorted, and looked up. He opened his mouth to retort. Kat raised an eyebrow. He eyed the tight, toned muscles of her exposed arms and shut his mouth. He stood up. "Let's go eat pizza." He said, following the others.

"There's a good boy." Kat smiled at his back. She looked over at K.I.T.T, who sat alone on his circle.

"You should get going." He told her. "Before there's nothing left."

Kat's thin, dark brows pushed together. "One second." She rummaged around on Pierce's desk.

"What are you doing?" K.I.T.T asked.

Kat found the small, covered vial she was looking for. "Taking you with me." She answered, uncapping the vial. She took a minute to put on the special contact lenses. She blinked a few times, then looked around the main lab. "How is it?" She asked.

"Perfect." K.I.T.T answered. "Thank you, Kat."

Kat ignored his thanks. "You still won't be able to hear anything, but I'll tell you if anyone says something interesting."

"You don't have to do that."

Kat shrugged. "It's your party, you should be able to attend. This is the best I can do though."

"It's your party, Katherine." K.I.T.T corrected. "You are the one who saved us."

Kat shook her head. "I only helped. You're the one who did everything."

"My job is to assist you, Katherine. Not the other way around. There is no point to me without my Driver."

Kat opened her mouth to argue, but decided against it. There was rapidly disappearing pizza upstairs. "We'll debate this later." She said. She turned and ran lightly up the metal staircase.

The energy level in the kitchen was set to maximum. The hum of everyone's voices was loud enough that Kat wondered if K.I.T.T could hear a low buzz through the dental implant.

She quickly hurried over to the table with the pies. She opened one box, but it was empty. She slid it off the table and stowed it underneath. The next box had two slices left. She grabbed both and put them on a plate.

She folded one up and was about to take a bite when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to find Angela beaming up at her. Angela was a head shorter than Kat, and petite. "Heya, Katherine. Have a minute?" She asked. Her arms were behind her back.

Kat looked down at her pizza. "One." She said carefully.

Angela pulled her arms around, revealing two boxes in her hands. One was flat and wide, the other was small. "A bunch of us got you a couple of things, to show our thanks."

Kat looked around at the people gathered there. Some were turned to her, smiling. "You didn't have to do that." She said.

"What's going on?" K.I.T.T asked in her ear.

"They got me presents." Kat answered him. No one seemed fazed by the fact that she seemed to be talking to herself. They must have been used to it with Sam.

Angela shook the boxes lightly. "Come on, open them."

Kat set her pizza down on the table and took the small gift first. "We all chipped in, but Carmen picked those out." Angela explained as Kat tore through the silver wrapping.

She opened the white box and pulled out a pair of leather driving gloves. They were black and looked expensive. "Thank you, Carmen." Kat said, looking over at the Head Mechanic.

Carmen shrugged, indifferent. "It was nothing." Carmen's attitude towards Kat was no longer blatantly hostile, but there was still a long road ahead of them before they became friends.

"They'll go great with this." Angela said excitedly. She thrust the larger package into Kat's hands.

Kat unwrapped the clothing box, then lifted the lid. Under some tissue paper was more black leather. Angela pulled the vest out and unfolded it. She smiled at Kat radiantly. "What do you think? I picked it out."

Kat smiled back. "I thought the tenth anniversary was leather." She joked.

Angela laughed. "Try it on, I want to see how it fits. I had to guess the size." Kat sat the empty box on the table. Angela helped her into the vest, then zipped up the front for her. Not all the way, just so it hid her white tank top.

It fit her snugly, molding to the contours of her body. It was a little tight at her chest, but not uncomfortable. Angela nodded to herself. "Good, I got it exactly right."

"Thank you, Angela. This is really nice of you." She looked around the room. "Of all of you." She amended.

"Hey, you saved us big time." Angela said, shrugging. "We're a tight group here, we're there for each other. We appreciate those that are there for us." Several people nodded, agreeing.

"You're one of us now, no escaping." Someone said from the back.

"Dear lord." Kat said in mock horror. Angela giggled.

After the pizza was devoured, everyone went back to work. Some would have stayed and talked to Kat, but David had entered the kitchen then, a disapproving look on his face. "It is the middle of a work day." He reminded everyone as they filed out of the kitchen.

Charles walked over to him. David gave him a steady look. As Charles got closer he could see the bruise on David's cheek was finally fading. "Your idea, I suppose." David said to him.

"Of course." Charles replied, unconcerned by David's attitude. "The past six months have been rather tense for everyone involved. Samuel's tragedy only made things harder. Some levity was called for."

"Three Thousand makes no more pizza runs." David said icily. "That is not it's purpose."

Charles nodded. "Very well. I knew you would say something like this."

David looked at him suspiciously. Charles' passive nature had always sparked his paranoia. "I mean it." He said. "Three Thousand is not a toy."

Charles chuckled. "I would never dream of treating KITT like a toy. You have nothing to worry about." He put a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "You should really try relaxing some time. It can be good for you."

David laughed harshly. "Yes, and watch the whole foundation go down the tubes." He shook his head. "I'm sorry Charles, but someone needs to keep an eye on things. There is too much at stake here."

Finally, Charles looked troubled. "So, it's true then? I had heard the rumors..."

David nodded. "Yeah, we're going under. All of our other projects aren't enough to keep us afloat. If we don't get some viable use from Three Thousand, then Knight Industries will file for bankruptcy some time in the new year." His dark eyes narrowed. "Damn the economy..." He gave Charles a sharp look. "I'll focus on the financial situation. You just keep the project running."

"We're going to be doing a lot of good, David. You'll see." Charles assured him.

"You're such a good guy. You only focus on the people we'll be helping." David made it sound like an insult.

"And you are utterly ruthless, David." Charles told him.

"We need ruthless." David answered. "Why do you think the villains get where they are? Because they will do whatever it takes. Anything it takes."

"You're talking about Katherine."

David's eyes were hard. "I don't regret lying to her. I don't feel bad either. It worked, that's all that matters."

Charles shook his head. "The ends don't justify the means, David."

"You have work to do." David told him. "I have stockholders to appease." He shrugged off Charles' hand and walked out of the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Knight Rider 2008 Alternate Storyline – Episode 2**

**Chapter 2**

F.L.A.G Underground Facility

Kat went back to her room to pick up her books. She still had a long day of reading ahead of her. She talked to Angela for a bit while she was there, thanking her again for the gifts.

She returned to K.I.T.T about half an hour later. She was met by a different scene than was usual. K.I.T.T stood on a heavy white tarp that covered his circle. A white plastic mask covered the lower half of Carmen's face, and she wore goggles and heavy gloves. She had a large air-powered sprayer in one hand. With the other hand she held a long hose that was connected to it, keeping it out of her way so she wouldn't step on it.

"What's going on?" Kat asked. The noise of the sprayer was too loud, so no one heard her but K.I.T.T.

"Carmen is reapplying my nano skin." K.I.T.T answered.

"She can just spray it on?" Kat asked. "I thought it was a lot thicker than that."

"Technically, it is thick. Amino acids are microscopic. Right now, she is applying many layers over what is still left. The circuits do regenerate themselves, but the rate of decay surpasses it slightly. So once a month, Carmen applies another coat."

Kat watched as Carmen worked. She was spraying K.I.T.T all over. Not just the body, but the windshield, windows, and lights too. She had K.I.T.T roll back so she could get all sides of the tires as well.

Kat flipped through the book Carmen had given her. "All that's probably in here somewhere, isn't it?"

"Page 675." K.I.T.T answered promptly.

Kat turned to the page. There was a diagram of the two types of circuit that the amino acids made up. She skimmed through the pages and came to the next chapter. "What's a 'Molecular-Bonded Shell'?" She asked.

"That's what's under my nano-skin." K.I.T.T replied. "That's only ever applied to a part once. It never erodes or decays on it's own. Only certain acids are able to eat through it."

Kat's eyebrows shot up as she read. "It says here, and I quote, 'This shell provides a frame tolerance of 223,000 lb (111.5 tons) and a front and rear axle suspension load of 57,000 lb (28.5 tons)'." She snapped the book shut. "You have got to be kidding me."

"No, it's completely true." K.I.T.T told her.

"That's insane. If you have that, why are they bothering with the nano-skin?" She asked.

"Like I said, certain acids will wear through the shell, my nano-skin protects it against that. It can also do things that the Molecular-Bonded Shell cannot, like change license plates, and color. Finally, my nano-skin has it's own vulnerabilities. Those are classified, of course."

"Of course. So... if one fails, the other one backs it up?" Kat asked, understanding.

"Precisely, you can never be too safe."

"I guess that's true." Kat mused. "Talk about overkill, though. If someone put you in one of those car compactors, you would break it."

"It would have to depend on the compactor. I'm not eager to test it out."

Kat laughed. "Neither am I."

The loud noise from the sprayer ceased. Carmen pulled off her mask. "Okay, KITT, test it out. I want to see if I missed a spot."

K.I.T.T changed through several colors. Liquid silver, hunter green, bright red, midnight blue, and finally, hot pink. "KITT, you look fabulous." Kat teased him, walking over.

K.I.T.T changed quickly back to glossy black. Kat and Carmen laughed. "The _rojo_ is my favorite. It's so sexy." Carmen grinned. "But he just stays black." She waved a hand at him and sighed.

"The red was pretty hot." Kat said, suppressing a smirk. She hadn't seen Carmen in such a good mood before. She wanted to keep it going.

K.I.T.T changed back to the red. Carmen snickered as she walked around him, looking for bare spots. "He's blushing." She joked. Kat put a hand over her mouth, trying to hold in her laughter.

"You said you preferred the red." K.I.T.T said to Carmen, his tone slightly accusatory.

"I always tell you that, you never listen to me." Carmen told him. "But when _Katherine_ says something..." She trailed off.

"Kat's my Driver." K.I.T.T said defensively. "I have to listen to her."

"Oh, so it's _Kat_ now..." Carmen teased.

Kat shook with silent laughter. She decided to give the poor car a break and changed the subject. "So, what do you think of my presents?" She asked.

"That was very nice of Angela." K.I.T.T answered.

"Do they suit me though? I've never thought of myself as the leather type." Kat said.

K.I.T.T paused. "I'm not certain." He said. "I have no frame of reference for something like that."

"He's dodging." Carmen said knowingly. "All men are like that."

"Pierce, help me." K.I.T.T pleaded.

Pierce rose from his desk. "Okay Carmen, knock it off, you're confusing him." He frowned at her. Carmen stuck her tongue out at him.

He sighed heavily at the childish display. "If you'll excuse me." Pierce said to the three of them. "I have to go upstairs and greet my new intern. Or, as I like to call him..." Pierce's lips pulled back over his teeth. "Fresh meat."

Carmen rolled her eyes. Kat looked interested. "Intern? I didn't think of this place as a learning environment." She said.

"It is not, as such." Pierce said. "Everyone on my team is at the top of their particular field." He gestured around. "The twins I am especially fond of."

Kat followed his glance, spying a pair working at desks whose fronts were pushed together. They were a male and a female. Kat hazarded a guess at their nationality, settling on Chinese as her best bet. They had the same raven-black hair. Even being different genders, their faces were eerily similar. They wore identical expressions of determination as they worked.

"Kai." The female called to her brother. He was at her side at once. She pointed at something on her monitor.

"What about-" The male, Kai, began.

"Of course, I've overlooked-" The female said.

"-and over five degrees, Rei." Kai finished.

Kat arched a brow at Pierce. Pierce looked smug. "Eerie, isn't it? I've never heard them say a complete sentence to each other." He paused. "All of my technicians are the best, as I have said. That has a drawback though. They are less eager to _learn_. They have already decided on how they think and act. I need someone who is fresh, unshaped."

"Someone you can brainwash into thinking exactly like you do." Carmen muttered. She slid under K.I.T.T, checking the layering of the nano-skin underneath.

Pierce's smile was pleased. "Exactly. Now, if you will excuse me." He headed up the metal staircase.

Kat looked back at K.I.T.T. "How long until you are dry? I still have to familiarize myself with your overly complicated dashboard."

"I've been dry this whole time. The nano-skin adheres on contact." K.I.T.T informed her.

"Stuff is impossible to get off." Carmen said ruefully as she slid out from under K.I.T.T. "That's why I have the gloves and mask."

"Okay then." Kat placed her hand on the door handle. The door unlocked automatically and she stepped inside. She shut the door and went back to her reading.

Carmen glanced at Kat through the window. She was absorbed in her studying. She sat down next to K.I.T.T's hood. "KITT, let me give you some advice about Katherine."

"What kind of advice?" K.I.T.T asked. He used his outer speaker only. His interior was sound-proof, so Kat could not hear them.

"Next time she asks you anything, _anything_, about how she looks, you compliment her, _comprende_?" Carmen told him firmly.

"How would I compliment her?" K.I.T.T asked.

"Tell her she looks nice, or beautiful, _muy bella_." Carmen said. "Or whatever. You're the one with the built in thesaurus. Be creative."

"I don't have an opinion on Kat's appearance though." K.I.T.T said.

"You don't _ever_ tell her that, do you hear me?" Carmen was dead serious. "You want to start a fight?"

"I do wish to avoid future arguments." K.I.T.T mused.

"Good, then listen to _Mami_." Carmen patted his hood and walked back to her station.

********

Kat sighed heavily, closing the book. Her neck and shoulders ached from being bent over it the past two hours. She was only halfway through both of the books Pierce and Carmen had given her. She didn't think she would ever finish them.

She had a funny feeling Pierce was going to spring a test on her soon. She rubbed the sore muscles in her neck and wondered if she should use K.I.T.T to cheat. Pierce would prepare for that though.

"Kat, David wants-" K.I.T.T began, but was interrupted by David's face appearing on the windshield just then.

He spoke immediately. "The FBI has just contacted me. They've sent the details of their trial mission."

"Am I leaving now?" Kat asked at once.

"We have a bit more time to prepare this time around." David answered. "The details of the mission are as follows: Surveillance of a known hideout of weapons dealers Kevin Andrews, Carol Levins, and Cory Mitchell." David spoke like he was reading off of a piece of paper. As he said each of the suspect's names a dossier for them appeared on the windshield next to his face.

Kat put a fingertip to the windshield, scrolling through the lists of arrests for Kevin Andrews. There were many arrests over the years, but little jail time served. "This guy must have one hell of a lawyer." Kat muttered.

Andrews represents himself, as well as his two accomplices." David told her. "The FBI has tried to nail him for years, but he always gets away on a technicality, or lack of evidence. He uses the law to help himself."

"So... the FBI wants someone who works outside of the law to find the evidence they need to shut him down for good?" Kat guessed.

David smiled. It wasn't a happy, cheerful smile. It was a smile that belonged on a shark. "Exactly. The FBI knows where his base of operations is, they just can't seem to get a warrant to raid it."

"Oh, let me guess why." Kat offered. "Andrews is paying off a judge?" She thought for a moment. "Or judges?"

One of David's eyebrows twitched, but the rest of his face remained a mask of professionalism. "That could very well be true. Be that as it may, the FBI can't touch him. They've decided to let us try our hand." He went back to his reading. "Once you have gathered evidence of illegal weapons dealing and/or storing, contact FBI liaison Karen Summers."

"So, we go there, find the goods, then let the FBI take over?" Kat asked. "That doesn't sound too bad."

"Do not let your guard down." David warned her. "Infiltration of the premises will be required, the FBI won't accept X-Rays. There is a very real danger here."

Kat nodded. "When do we leave?"

"In a few hours. Pierce will outfit you before you leave. That is all." David's face disappeared.

Kat looked over at K.I.T.T's voice modulator. "You've been awful quiet." She said.

"David doesn't like it when I talk." K.I.T.T explained.

Kat frowned deeply. "Has he said that?"

"I'm not allowed tell you any information about David." K.I.T.T answered.

"Another block?" Kat asked.

"Yes. I can see now when I am approaching one. I don't think you will get any more surprises."

Kat nodded. "We'll just avoid those touchy subjects."

"That would be for the best."

"Okay then. I will go see what Pierce is going to 'outfit' me with." She opened the door and stepped out.

She walked over to Pierce's desk. He was waiting for her. His desktop was cleared, and a few items were laid out on it. "Are you ready for your second mission?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Kat answered. The idea of tracking down dangerous criminals still didn't appeal to her all that much.

"I have a few presents for you." He said, an amused glint in his blue eyes.

"Oh, you too?" Kat teased.

"These have a practical purpose." He explained. "Not just aesthetic." He handed her the first object off of the desk.

She held it in her hand. It was a blank key with a black rubber top. "A key?" She asked.

"Not just any key." He corrected. "_Every_ key."

Kat's eyebrows raised. "How does it work?"

Pierce took the key from her hand. "Insert it into the lock." He said, miming the motion. "Press the button on the top. Pull out the key. You will then be able to unlock the door with it."

"Sounds pretty useful." Kat praised. She remembered that she needed Pierce's help to find out more about Sam. A little ego boost couldn't hurt her chances of getting information.

Pierce smiled. He handed her a covered vial. "Extra contacts." He told her. Then he gave her a large, folded square of cloth.

Kat unfolded the shirt. It was a sleeveless turtleneck. It was dark red and sheer. She couldn't tell what it was made of. It felt strange in her hands. Too smooth, almost slippery.

Her expression was confused. "Thank you, Pierce. This is really nice." It did look rather nice, but... "What does it do?" She asked.

Pierce chuckled. "Every Knight needs their armor." He joked.

Kat's eyebrows shot up. "Armor, this thing? You're kidding."

His smile was bordering on devious. "Would you like a demonstration?" He asked.

"Please." Kat told him.

Pierce rose out of his chair. He was a good half a head taller than Kat, one of the few people on the compound that were taller than her. Kat was taller than all the other women, and half of the men.

Pierce led her off into a side room. It was long, rectangular and painted white, the floor and ceiling too. It was far from pristine though. The back wall looked very much abused. Kat thought she recognized bullet holes riddling the plaster. The other end was divided from the rest by a clear, thick wall. "Plexi-glass." Pierce explained, indicating the wall. Kat nodded.

In the larger portion of the room, a stand was already set up. Draped over it was a large square of material similar to what her new shirt was made of. Pierce walked over to it. He lifted up the corner. "Weightless, thin, just like your shirt." He said.

Then he lead her behind the plexi-glass divider. There were cabinets placed along the wall here. Pierce pulled out a set of keys, selected one and unlocked a cabinet. He pulled out a handgun and began screwing on a silencer. Kat's eyes widened.

Pierce smiled. "I was prepared for you to be skeptical." He told her. He loaded the gun and held it out to her, handle first. "Would you like to do the honors?" He asked. "My marksmanship is admittedly poor."

"I'm not too bad." Kat placed the shirt on a convenient table and took the gun from him. "You want me to shoot the cloth." She guessed.

He nodded. "One shot will do." He indicated a hole cut into the plexi-glass.

Kat slipped the gun through the hole. She aimed carefully and fired. The bullet went right through the cloth like it wasn't there, and embedded into the wall behind it. "Okay, the cloth has a hole in it now." She informed him, handing back the gun.

"Hold onto that for a second." He told her. He walked around the plexi-glass wall and over to the cloth. He touched a corner. Kat frowned. The cloth looked different now. It's didn't move when Pierce brushed it with his hand as he turned back to her. "Try it again." He said, walking back over to her.

Kat put the gun through the hole again. "Wait until I am behind the glass." Pierce quickened his pace, half running.

Once he was behind the plexi-glass barrier, Kat shot the cloth again. There was the sharp sound of ricochet across the room, then again against the plexi-glass. The second sound was much louder and startled her. The cloth rocked rigidly on it's stand, not losing it's shape.

Her eyes went very wide. She looked at Pierce, lowering the gun. "What was that?" She asked.

Pierce smirked, his blue eyes positively danced. He lifted up her shirt off of the table. He pinched a spot on the collar and the whole thing went stiff in his hands. He pinched the same spot again and it went loose.

A spark of understanding flared in her mind. "Don't tell me that stuff is coated with-"

"Bio-nanos." Pierce finished for her, nodding.

Kat folded her arms over her chest and arched a brow at him. That explained the shirt's strange texture. "You could have just told me what it was in the beginning, and skipped the demonstration." She said coyly.

Pierce's smile widened. "The demonstration was more fun." He handed her the shirt. "It's a very light coating. K.I.T.T can stand up to missiles, he also has his Molecular-Bonded Shell to back him up. You can stand up to a few bullets." His face turned serious. "Just remember that you are still flesh and blood underneath. The bullet won't pierce the shirt, but you'll still feel it."

"Not indestructible. I think I can handle that." Kat smiled.

Pierce smiled back at her. His gaze was suddenly much more intent. "You should get changed." He said as he continued to stare at her.

"Can I do it somewhere private?" Kat asked, keeping her voice light.

Pierce blinked at her. "Oh, of course." He said swiftly. He stepped aside and she walked past him, around the barrier. "The bathroom is on the other side of the main lab." He said.

"I know." She said as she walked out of the door.

Pierce watched her go, then exhaled slowly. He pushed his glasses up his nose and frowned.


	3. Chapter 3

**KR2008 Alternate Storyline – Episode 2**

**Chapter 3**

Seattle, Washington

"I think the FBI assigned this to us just so they could avoid the stakeout." Kat said bitterly. She and K.I.T.T had been watching the warehouse that was the suspect's headquarters for the past six hours.

They were in an empty part of town. It mostly housed factories and other industrial buildings. The building they were watching was four stories tall and wide. K.I.T.T had run an infrared scan upon arriving and they were now waiting for the warehouse to be empty so Kat could break inside.

Kat shifted in the Driver's seat, trying to get comfortable. She was developing cramps in both legs. She stretched them out as best as she could but she still felt restless. She had to get out and stretch her legs soon.

"I'm hungry." She sighed, leaning her head back. She realized as she said it just how true that was. Her stomach roared at her.

"There is food under the passenger's seat." K.I.T.T offered.

Kat lifted her head hopefully. "Food is good. I'll take food." She reached under the passenger's seat and found a handle. She pulled on it and a small drawer slid open. She rummaged through the contents. There were a few MRE's and two boxes of instant coffee. "Ugh." Kat wrinkled her nose at the coffee. "Are there any teabags in here?"

"Affirmative." K.I.T.T answered.

Kat found the small box of teabags just then. They were next to a travel mug. "Well, we are two-thirds of the way to a cup of tea." Kat said ruefully. "I still need hot water."

"I carry a ten gallon tank of water for emergency purposes." K.I.T.T informed her.

"Can you make it hot?" Kat asked hopefully.

"Of course." K.I.T.T answered.

Kat looked around the interior. "Where is it?" She asked.

"The tap is behind your seat."

Kat crawled into the backseat. She looked at the back of her seat and frowned. A panel snapped down for her, revealing the water tap and a large first-aid kit. "That's going to come in handy eventually." Kat predicted.

"Let's keep a positive attitude." K.I.T.T said.

Kat snorted. She screwed the lid onto her travel mug and crawled back to the front seat. "So, did Charles assume that your driver would find himself _living_ inside of you when he designed you?" She asked.

"There is always the possibility that we could get stranded somewhere for an extended period of time, without food and water nearby. I have basic life support functions for just such a situation."

Kat sipped her tea slowly. "That's good." She said, a little distantly. She sighed. "I miss the sky." She said suddenly. So many things about her new life were so strange. It made her think of her old life. What she had given up was still inside of her, not letting her forget.

"It's a clear day." K.I.T.T said, slightly confused.

"I know." Kat said longingly. "Such a perfect day. Visibility would be perfect for miles." What she wouldn't give to be in the air again...

She finished her tea and sat up straight. She looked at the FLIR scan on the windshield. "There's only one of them in the building right now." Kat said. "And he or she is on the top floor. I could probably sneak in and get some video evidence real quick."

"That is highly dangerous." K.I.T.T warned.

"So is sitting here." Kat told him. "They're going to notice if we hang around for days while we wait for the warehouse to be empty. I'll bet that they always leave someone there. They're a careful bunch to have evaded the FBI for this long. They're not going to be making any simple mistakes."

"What do you want to bet?" K.I.T.T asked.

Kat gave his modulator a sidelong glance. "I'm going."

"How about you stay and we make that bet?" K.I.T.T asked.

"I can take care of myself, KITT. I was a Marine."

"Sam said the same thing all the time."

Kat went still. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. She felt anger rise up inside of her that the car would take such a cheap shot. She had to remind herself that he only did it to try and keep her safe. He _had_ lost a Driver already. It had probably severely affected his AI.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm still going." She said, opening the door. "Just let me know if the suspect on the top floor moves." She stepped out and looked around. She walked calmly down the street to the building, then around the back.

K.I.T.T waited for Katherine. Five minutes passed and a man walked purposefully over to him. He scanned the man, studying him closely. He had not come from the building, and did not seem to be related to the mission.

The man walked to the Driver's door and glanced around once, making sure no one was around. He pulled an odd instrument from his pocket. He reached under the door handle. "Please step back." K.I.T.T told him firmly. "Only my Driver is authorized to enter."

"Stupid alarms." The man muttered under his breath, while still searching under the handle. He didn't seem to find what he was looking for, because he bent down and looked. "The hell? No keyhole?" He ran a hand over the smooth surface of the door, as if it was hidden somehow.

K.I.T.T was really starting to dislike this man. His programming only allowed his Driver access. Anyone else was immediately and thoroughly rejected by it. He tolerated Pierce, Charles and Carmen, as long as they sat in the passenger's seat, and didn't touch the steering wheel. "I repeat, please step back." He said tightly. "Only my Driver is authorized to enter."

"Just shut up." The man muttered. He gave up on the keyhole, instead pulling a heavy crowbar from his jacket.

Now K.I.T.T recognized him as a threat, and not merely an annoyance. His programming took over. "I do not recommend touching me again." He said threateningly. "You will not like the consequences."

The man continued to ignore him. He hefted up the crowbar, preparing to strike the window. He placed a hand on the top of the car for support, and to partially hide what he was doing.

When his hand touched the surface of the car, K.I.T.T sent an electrical pulse through his nano-skin, jolting the man harshly. The charge was quick, so the man shook, then fell back. He sat on the pavement, startled and in pain. He stared at K.I.T.T for a long moment. He dropped the crowbar and got to his feet shakily. He slowly stumbled away.

********

Kat frowned at the locked door. The key gadget Pierce had given her wasn't working. It must be dead-bolted as well. She looked it over. It was solid metal. No chance of breaking it down herself then.

"KITT, come here and give me a hand." She whispered.

"I don't have a hand." K.I.T.T responded.

Kat rubbed the spot between her eyes. "Just get your butt back here and help me out."

There was a brief pause. "Kat, I don't have a-"

"Listen," She interrupted him, speaking through clenched teeth. "Drive around and break this door for me or I am going to go over there and rip your gear shift off."

"On my way." K.I.T.T answered promptly.

Kat sighed heavily, rolled her eyes. Despite the fact that they were getting along much better than when they started out, Kat still found the car's literal way of thinking annoying.

She wasn't waiting more than thirty seconds before K.I.T.T was there, facing the door. "Should I break in the door with my battering ram?" He asked in her ear.

"That will draw attention." Kat whispered. "Can you use your laser to cut through the deadbolt?"

K.I.T.T scanned the door, locating the two deadbolts. "Affirmative." He said. "Please stand back."

Kat retreated a safe distance while K.I.T.T's laser burned two neat holes into the metal door. Before the metal had cooled, she tried the knob again. The door swung open easily. "Thanks, go back to your post." She waved to him, disappearing into the warehouse.

K.I.T.T watched her close the door. He waited a moment, then returned silently to his spot on the street. The suspect inside had moved around, but had not left the floor. No one else was approaching the building.

********

Kat moved stealthily in the large space, keeping to the walls. She took a deep breath, filling her lungs, then pressed the spot on her collar. Her shirt hardened, and she could still breathe. She wasn't comfortable, but she was relatively safe. Well, her torso was.

The only light came from the large frosted windows in the front. And that was weak at best. The whole first floor was shrouded in shadows. "K.I.T.T, can you help me see?" She asked hopefully.

Suddenly, the entire room brightened, taking on a greenish glow. The light from the windows stayed the same brightness, not blinding her. This wasn't like the regular night vision goggles she was used to. "Is there anything you can't do?" She asked dryly, hiding that she was impressed.

"Give you a hand?" K.I.T.T offered.

"KITT, are you pretending that you have a sense of humor?" She asked him.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Kat."

Kat was suspicious. "Good." She whispered anyway.

She crept to the other end of the warehouse. Her footsteps were soft and the wooden floorboards squeaked only slightly. She doubted that the sound would carry through three floors. There were some crates stacked up over in the corner that looked promising.

She approached them carefully. Most of them were open, and empty. Okay, she knew that this wasn't going to be easy.

She took a step back, debating her next move. Should she chance moving to the second floor?

She stepped on something and looked down. A metal ring was set into the floor. The area around it was swept clean, while the rest of the floor was quite dusty. Ell now, this looked promising.

"How is our suspect?" She asked K.I.T.T

"The suspect has moved down to the third floor." K.I.T.T answered.

"Okay then." Kat bent down and took the ring in two hands. She pulled upwards.

The trapdoor lifted smoothly, the hinges were well oiled. A wooden ladder descended into the basement, which she could see perfectly. Kat smiled.

She began climbing down the ladder. "Kat, you've disappeared." K.I.T.T said at once. "The area you are in must be shielded against infrared. Exit immediately, there might be someone else down there."

But Kat was at the bottom of the ladder by then. She felt someone behind her. Then there was a blinding flash of pain in her side. Her body shook briefly before darkness clouded her vision. Then she was falling...

********

"Kat." K.I.T.T called to her. He tried once more while simultaneously sending a message to Pierce. "Katherine!"

Back at the lab, Pierce answered K.I.T.T. "What's happened?" He asked.

"Katherine's disappeared." K.I.T.T told him. "She went into a shielded area, and now she is not responding. She is in the building's basement, what is the best way for me to get down there?"

"Show me the building." Pierce said quickly. K.I.T.T sent him the information and he put up on the big screen. The other technicians stopped their work and studied the pictures and diagrams as well.

"The ground is lower on the south side of the building." Kai said. "He could break in through there-"

"-then use Turbo Boost to jump out through the floor." Rei finished.

Pierce nodded. "That sounds like the best option. K.I.T.T-"

"Wait fifteen minutes, if you do not hear from her, then come back to the facility." David's voice came from above.

Everyone turned and looked up at him. He was staring at the big screen, one hand on the metal railway.

Pierce couldn't hide his scowl. He opened his mouth to protest, but Charles beat him to it. "There is a high possibility that Katherine is still alive." He had exited his office as well and was down the walkway from David.

David turned to Charles, his hand still on the rail. "Wait fifteen minutes. If there is still no response, then the chance that she is alive is nearly nonexistent." He said calmly.

"She could be alive now, and dead in fifteen minutes!" Pierce said heatedly.

David ignored him, he was still staring Charles down. "This is an unknown situation. We do not know what is going on down there, what the threat is. Three Thousand is the priority, Katherine is not." He turned away then, walking back to his office.

"Katherine is the Driver." Charles reminded him.

David paused with his hand on the doorknob. "Driver's are dispensable." he said so low that only Charles heard him. Then he was gone, closing the office door behind him.

Pierce's blue eyes were narrowed. He looked up at Charles. "We're not losing another Driver." He told him firmly. His words were echoed in the faces of everyone in the lab.

Charles nodded. "Since you are obviously going to follow David's orders, I feel safe leaving you unattended while I go back to work, which I can do without worry of any insubordination." He turned and walked back into his office.

Pierce smiled grimly. He turned back to his computer. "Okay KITT, you know the plan."

"Affirmative." K.I.T.T was already driving around to the south side of the building.


	4. Chapter 4

**Knight Rider 2008 Alternate Storyline – Episode 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Cake's songs. Specifically 'You Turn the Screws' and 'Short Skirt, Long Jacket'. I do highly recommend giving them a listen (if you haven't done so already) as they describe two of my characters pretty well.

**Chapter 4**

Meanwhile, Kat was staring down the barrel of an assault rifle.

She sat on a crate, looking up at the woman behind the gun. She wore combat fatigue pants and a black tank top. Her brown hair was done up in a messy ponytail. She held the rifle one-handed. She smiled at Kat. "If you say one word without me telling you to, you die." She said.

They were in a small circle of light coming from a bare bulb set into the ceiling. Shadows surrounded them from all sides. That meant that her eye-cam wasn't working. The jolt that the woman had given her from the taser in her other hand had probably fried the tiny circuitry.

Her chest wasn't constricted, so that meant the shirt was dead as well. She wondered how the dental implant had fared, not that she could test it out. She narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"Oooh, nice expression!" The woman exclaimed. "It just begs for death. Now, who are you?" She asked. Kat remained silent. The woman nudged her cheek with the barrel of the rifle. "Answer or die."

"Katherine Knight." Kat said tensely.

"That's a good girl." The woman had a high, sweet voice that contrasted sharply with the cruel expression on her face. There was a buzzing at her hip. She holstered her taser and pulled a cellphone from her pocket and flipped it open one-handed. "A little busy right now." She said into it irritably.

"The door? No worries, I've got the intruder here." She listened for a moment. "It's probably her car, go check it out." She hung up the phone. She hadn't taken her eyes off of Kat the whole time. "Now, Miss Knight. You hardly look like the most unlucky burglar in the world. So, why are you here? Are you with the FBI? Or are you alone?"

"I'm not really with the FBI." Kat answered. "But I'm also not alone."

Outside, K.I.T.T assessed the exterior. There was a small window that was painted over. He fired his grappling hook at it. It crashed through the window, shattering it completely.

Inside, the woman turned instinctively to the sound of breaking glass. "What the-"

Kat sprang then, when her attention was turned away. She grabbed the barrel of the rifle, pushing it up to aim at the ceiling. In the same motion she brought her knee up into the woman's mid-section.

K.I.T.T reeled in the line and the hook caught securely to the window frame. He hit reverse then. His tires squealed against the pavement for a few seconds before the frame and part of the wall gave way. He shot back ten feet before braking hard. He reeled in his line all the way and drove back to the wall. He scanned as much of the interior as he could through the hole he had made in the wall while he readied his grappling hook for a second attempt.

He identified Kat and Carol Levins struggling inside. Kat was trying to disarm the woman, but the woman fought back fiercely.

Kat had one hand on the rifle, keeping it pointed upward. The other hand held the woman's wrist. The woman pulled her head back and then slammed it into Kat's face, stunning her. Kat fell back a step, her grasp slipping. The woman brought the rifle down, but she had to back up to aim it at Kat.

Kat recovered and grabbed the rifle with both hands, finally managing to twist it from the other woman's grasp. With one swift, practiced movement, she brought the butt of the rifle down on the side of the woman's head. The woman crumpled to the floor.

K.I.T.T tore out another section of wall. "Kat?" He called to her.

"I'm fine." She had heard him in her ear, that meant the implant had survived. She felt her injured nose. It was tender, but wasn't bleeding.

"I'm coming to get you." K.I.T.T answered her.

"Wait a second." Kat told him. In the light coming from the hole in the wall, she had spotted several stacks of crates. She headed toward them.

From above, a figure jumped down at her. He landed on her hard, forcing her to the ground. The rifle was knocked from her hand and skidded across the floor. Kat struggled, but couldn't find enough leverage to force him off of her. He pulled out a handgun and aimed it at her.

K.I.T.T fired his grappling hook again. This time it hit the man in the side. The man was knocked off of Kat. He flew several feet before he hit the floor. He didn't move after.

Kat got to her feet slowly. She ached in several places. Her arm hung at her side limply. Her shoulder was dislocated from when the man had jumped on her. She needed both hands in order to bind the suspect's hands with her cable ties. She would have to leave them be for now. "If one of them moves, shoot them again." She told K.I.T.T.

"With pleasure." K.I.T.T reeled in his steel line. "And I won't say I told you so."

"You just did." Kat muttered. She walked over to the fallen rifle. She picked it up. "Get a shot of this." She said, holding it up. She opened a few of the crates and showed K.I.T.T the contents. "Assault rifles... grenades..." She opened another crate. "Nerve gas. Looks like it's time to contact FBI Liaison Karen Summers."

"Her team is already on their way." K.I.T.T answered.

"Oh good, you called them already."

"Actually, it wasn't me." K.I.T.T told her. "It was someone back at the compound. I reported what had happened to you."

"It's good to see they are on the ball." Kat smiled.

"They always are." K.I.T.T told her.

"I'm starting to see that." Kat walked over to him. The wall he had taken out was about three feet off of the basement floor. She scrambled up to him as best as she could with one arm.

Suddenly, K.I.T.T fired his grappling hook again. Kat was right in front of his hood. Her eyes widened as it sped past her, so close that the steel ruffled her hair. The tri-pointed retractable hook hit someone behind her. She heard them cry out in pain, then fall to the ground.

She turned slowly and looked behind her. Carol Levins was now lying unconscious on another part of the floor. K.I.T.T retracted his grappling hook slowly. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yeah... fine..." Kat said weakly. She climbed up out of the building. K.I.T.T opened the door for her and she slid into the seat.

Kat held her injured arm and groaned. "I'm going to need you to drive us back." She said. "When the FBI get here."

"They are already here." K.I.T.T replied as two large black vans pulled up to the front of the warehouse.

"Oh good. We can leave right away then." Kat said. She was feeling her various injuries now that the adrenaline was fading. "That was awfully quick of them."

"They were probably waiting nearby." K.I.T.T said.

Kat looked at the open Driver's door. Her left arm was the injured one. Closing it on her own would he difficult. "Uhm, can you close the door for me?" She asked.

"I will, after you speak with our new FBI Liaison." K.I.T.T answered.

Kat frowned, but didn't say anything. All she wanted to do was go lie down somewhere and ache for a bit, maybe have a hot shower. Then she could have Dustin look at her arm. Staying here longer didn't help her get those things.

All of the doors on both vans opened and people poured out. Most went into the building. One woman separated herself from the rest and headed over to K.I.T.T.

She was of average height, with long strawberry-blonde hair. Her eyes were a sharp turquoise. Kat suspected colored contacts.

She showed Kat her badge. "FBI Agent Karen Summers."

Kat offered the woman her good hand. "Katherine Knight."

"I believe you have some evidence for me?"

Kat blinked for a second. "Oh, uh..." She looked over at K.I.T.T's voice modulator. A miniDisc popped out of his dash. Kat grabbed it and handed it to the agent. "Here you are."

Karen took a closer look at Kat, noting how she cradled her arm to her chest. "Are you injured, Miss Knight? We can help you if you like." She pointed to one of the vans.

Kat shook her head. "Thank you, but no. I have to get back to base. Our medic there will take a look at me."

Karen's frown was light. "All right then." She said, unconcerned. She turned away from K.I.T.T. As she walked away, she looked back for a second. "Tell David that we're even." She said.

Kat's expression was confused. K.I.T.T closed the Driver's door and pulled away from the warehouse. "I wonder what she was talking about." Kat mused.

"We will have to wait until we report back to David." K.I.T.T said. His voice sounded almost... cheerful.

"What are you so happy about?" Kat asked irritably. She was in pain, he shouldn't sound so happy.

"We've just completed our second successful mission." K.I.T.T explained. "I was right about the danger in the warehouse. And I saved your life. Twice."

Actually, he had saved her life three times that day, but Kat wasn't going to tell him that. "You're awfully smug." She said. "I thought you weren't going to tell me 'I told you so'."

"I apologize, but I was right." K.I.T.T said, his voice didn't lose a trace of it's smugness. "I'd say I've been doing exceptionally well as a sidekick so far."

Kat rolled her eyes. "Don't start that again. If anyone is the sidekick here, it would be me."

"Katherine, I was the one specifically designed to enhance my Driver's capabilities." K.I.T.T replied.

Kat closed her eyes. "I'm in too much pain to argue. Let's talk about something else."

"The new vest seems to have stood up pretty well," K.I.T.T commented.

Kat looked down at the black leather vest covering her red shirt. "Yeah, I'm really starting to like it." She said.

"It's enhances your shape in an aesthetically pleasing way." He told her.

Kat's brows pushed together. "Uhm, thank you KITT..." She said slowly. "I think."

"You're welcome."

Kat shook her head. "You know what, let's just listen to some music."

"What do you want to listen to?"

Kat leaned her head back and covered her eyes with her arm. "I don't care, you pick."

Soon, Cake's 'You Turn the Screws' filled the interior. Kat listened for a bit. "This is a good song for David." She said, the corner of her mouth twitching in amusement.

"You think so too? I have a song for everyone on the team." K.I.T.T said.

Kat smiled. "Really? What's mine?"

Another Cake song came on then. Kat listened for a bit. "Short Skirt, Long Jacket?" She asked. She threw her head back and laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Knight Rider 2008 Alternate Storyline – Episode 2**

**Chapter 5**

When Kat returned to the compound, Dustin was waiting for her with a wheelchair. Kat narrowed her eyes suspiciously at K.I.T.T's voice modulator. "You told them I was hurt." She said.

"I might have sent Dustin the medical scans I took of you on the way back, yes." K.I.T.T answered.

"A wheelchair, KITT?" Kat raised an eyebrow. "I can walk, really."

"How is the taser burn on your right hip feeling?" K.I.T.T asked.

Kat frowned. She had been trying to ignore that. "I'm not crippled." She muttered.

KI.T.T popped open the Driver's door and Dustin wheeled the chair over to Kat. "Would you like some help, Captain?" He asked courteously.

"I can get out on my own, thank you." Kat assured him. "I can walk perfectly fine as well."

"Of course." Dustin said, moving the wheelchair to the side. "Right this way please." He led her past Pierce's workstation and to the Medical Room.

Soon, Dustin had popped her shoulder joint back into place. It hurt like hell, but Kat was practiced at hiding physical pain. Dustin told her that the burn didn't look bad, but gave her a cream for it anyway, and other than a few bruises, she was fine. He told her to be careful with her arm for about a week, just in case.

When she was done, all that was left was to give her report to David, which she was not looking forward to doing. She stalled for a bit in the main lab.

Pierce walked up to her, concern deep in his blue eyes. "Are you all right, Katherine?" He asked. "I- we were all worried when you disappeared."

"Of course, I'm fine." Kat assured him. He was giving her with such an intense stare that she was starting to feel uncomfortable. She dropped her eyes. "You should really be worried about the eye-cam and the shirt. I think they're both pretty much dead." Kat smiled ruefully. "The only thing that survived was the dental implant."

Pierce's brow furrowed. "The dental implant survived? Then how come you didn't contact KITT?" He asked her. "The warehouse basement was only shielded from X-Ray and Infrared. The signal from the implant still should have gone through."

"I was being held hostage at the time." Kat said, looking up at him. "But KITT should have heard me talking. I heard him when he came to get me."

Pierce turned to K.I.T.T. "I'm not picking up anything from the implant." K.I.T.T told him.

"It might have been damaged after all. It'll have to be replaced." Pierce told her.

"Great." Kat said. The dental implant required oral surgery to place, it wasn't an experience she looked forward to. Thankfully, Dustin was good at what he did.

Pierce was still staring at her. Kat cast her mind around for something else to talk about. She realized that she did have something to ask him. Something to start her on her way to finding out what had happened to her brother.

"Pierce, what's Base2?" She asked. K.I.T.T had mentioned it on her first mission. There was only one thing she knew about it: Her brother had died there.

"Knight Industries Advanced Training and Testing Facility. Base2 is what we call it here." Pierce answered. "It's where Charles will be testing you on KITT's functions."

Kat was right about the test then. She had a bad feeling about that. "So, that's where all of KITT's testing takes place?"

"When it's not in the field." Pierce answered. "All of Knight Industries projects are tested there, actually. Security is not as strict, which is why we only use it occasionally. Like when David needs some results he can show the Board of Directors."

He was being free with this information. Kat guess that maybe he didn't know Sam had been killed there. David wouldn't stop at just her to hide something.

"When am I going to be tested?" She asked. She would have to see what she could learn at Base2 while she was there, the sooner the better.

"On Wednesday." Pierce answered.

"Christmas Eve?" Kat asked in surprise.

Pierce shrugged. "Yeah, why not?"

Kat shook her head. It shouldn't surprise her that the team worked every day of the year. She had never seen a group more dedicated to their work. They were more organized than the military. "It's fine, I didn't have plans anyway."

"Katherine." Kat looked up at the walkway above them. David was looking down at her. His dark eyes were unreadable. "Your report?" He asked. His voice was cold, professional. She hated it.

"Excuse me." She said to Pierce, then headed up the stairs. She walked over to David calmly. He held his office door open for her. She stepped inside and he followed, closing the door behind them.

Kat stood in front of his desk. There were two chairs, but Kat was starting to realize that she never wanted to be too relaxed around David. It was like a mouse being at ease while waiting for the python to strike, it was impossible.

David took his seat. He opened his laptop. It was already on, the glow from the screen reflecting off of his nearly black eyes. He looked up at her, his face expressionless. "Proceed."

Kat wasn't sure what the procedure of her reports was, so she just gave him a rundown of everything that had happened. He asked her about which functions of K.I.T.T's she had used. And about her equipment.

He frowned when she told him that the electric jolt from the taser had shorted out all of the bio-nano equipment she had on her. He seemed pleased when she told him about K.I.T.T's creative use of his grappling hook.

He nodded to himself when she was finished. He had been typing nearly the whole time, barely looking at her. He turned his full attention on her now. "After your test results come in, I will authorize Three Thousand's Attack Mode."

Kat's eyebrows raised in surprise. "A-attack Mode?" She thought that K.I.T.T had only one mode: Pursuit. She knew from Carmen's book that K.I.T.T could be refitted and thus become another car, but Pursuit Mode he could change into on his own. Was Attack Mode the same?

David nodded. "I decided it was best to disable Three Thousand's rather comprehensive offensive capabilities until it's Driver was a bit more experienced. If you pass Charles' tests, then we can begin the weapons testing."

Kat felt the blood drain from her face. There was still so much more that she had to learn. So, so much more than she had realized. She had to know it all, everything, in order not to fail miserably. And soon, because the Missions were only going to get more intense. She had only been through 'Trial' Missions so far. Sam had been preparing for months before he died. He had been capable. She had just barely scraped by so far.

"Is there anything else you wish to add to your report?" David asked.

Kat brought her attention back to her boss. "Uh... just that FBI Agent Summers told me to tell you that you two were even."

David nodded. "I figured as much. Dismissed."

Kat turned and walked back to the door. She opened it and stepped out. She closed it behind her and leaned against it, sighing heavily.

"I sometimes feel the same way after talking to David." Charles told her with a smile. He walked over to her. "More often than not, actually."

Kat smiled weakly. "Attack Mode?" She asked him.

His blue eyes were instantly understanding. "Do not worry, child. It'll be all right."

Kat covered her eyes with the palms of her hands. "I really hope so." She said.

********

Charles didn't knock, he just opened the door to David's office and walked in. David looked up from his work and scowled at him. "There is a reason I keep that closed." He told the older man.

"You like being antisocial?" Charles asked lightly. He was smiling kindly at David.

David frowned and went back to his work. "Is there a _point_ to your little visit?" He asked.

"Actually, there is." Charles answered. "It's about Katherine."

"I have nothing to say about her." David said at once.

"No, of course not." Charles said quickly. "But you did have your friend in the FBI standing by watching her progress on this mission, didn't you?"

David didn't look up. "I'm not heartless, Charles." He muttered.

Charles chuckled softly. "Yes you are." He replied. "But you do recognize Katherine's potential. She has value now. She's not 'dispensable'."

David turned his attention back on Charles. "She _can_ be replaced." He assured him.

"Ah, but not _easily_." Charles clarified. David scowled as Charles wandered around the room. David gave up all pretense of working and stared at him, his hands folded in front of him on the desk.

Charles stopped in front of a tall wooden cabinet with clear glass doors. It was filled with photographs and other memorabilia. "To think, another Long behind the wheel of K.I.T.T's predecessor..." Charles mused. "There's something almost karmic about it."

"Hardly." David scoffed. "The Longs is where I started my search. Katherine is the only one that's left, by the way."

Charles raised one snowy white eyebrow. "That's a pity. I was hoping to start a tradition." David snorted.

Author's note: All done with episode two! This one was shorter than the last one, but I think it came out pretty good. We got to see more action right away. Things are only going to get more intense as episodes go by. (Attack Mode O_O)

Everyone can look forward to a really good action sequence in the next episode. It's Christmastime and Kat has tests, but is there someone out there with a grudge against her? Or against K.I.T.T?

Meanwhile Kat's search for information on what happened to her brother may yield results that she really doesn't want to see.

Stay tuned!


End file.
